It all started with a dream
by VORTEX2012
Summary: Both of the twins saw a dream that changed their lives, chapter 9 is up, Warning incest theme.
1. Dream Meaning

**This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me. OK? And I am aiming to get some chapters more... Warning incest theme don't like don't read and don't dear comment me about its theme. This story takes place after the fight with Z-ONE and before they leave Neo Domino (We all know why so I won't even loose a word about it), if I am doing something wrong than tell me, please review (I don't know why somebody does that or what a review means in this place but I have seen stories asking for reviews so… if you like it)(A/N: they sleep in the same room, don't ask why, I don't have an answer and they fall faster in love, just to make it easier to write it so I don't have to waste 4 or 5 chapters until they realize their feelings and in their dreams they kinda are and aren't in their bodies.)**

* * *

><p>It was quite in the night in the house of the twins like it was always. Both were quiet sleeping and we're dreaming.<p>

*Rua's dream*

He was at a flower field, holding hands with a girl; Her hair was also cyan but she had a bit different hair styling than Rua's; she was wearing some short green pants, a sky-blue shirt with a pink heart on it, a yellow jacket, little pink backpack and also a pink hat.

He turned around the girl and saw that it was Ruka, he was shocked…

"I love you Ruka" he could hear himself say

"Rua… I love you too" Ruka said

Their faces were just some inches away, they started getting closer and as they were about to connect their lips, Rua got up.

*End of Rua's Dream*

He was sweating. '_What was that?_' thought Rua '_T-that dream_'

He got some water trying to clear his mind, he got back to his bed, he laid down trying to get some sleep but that dream just didn't got out of his head anymore while he looked at Ruka starting to feel different.

'_Why would I dream something like that, sure I love her she is my sister after all but I don't love her like that._' Rua thought, '_but she is cute when she sleeps and– what's the matter with me, only 1 dream and I have a crush on my sister?'_ he then saw the photo of him, her and the team 5Ds.

He remembered he once had felt similar feeling but he thought they were just brotherly feelings but now he was sure it is something more. '_No it can't be_,' thought Rua denying it.

After a while he had accepted his feelings towards Ruka but he knew he couldn't tell somebody since they were siblings. "If you would only feel the same way for me," said Rua sadly, '_I guess it's not meant to be_,' thought Rua.

'_Maybe I should ask the guys for advice,_' thought Rua not wanting to give up his hope. '_I will tell them there is a girl I like, that way they shouldn't think of my sister, at least I hope so_,'. He sighed, then cleared his thoughts and tried to sleep a little more before it got time to go to the Duel Academy.

Ruka was also having the same dream.

*Ruka's Dream*

Different from Rua, Ruka had more control of what she could do or think in her dreams…

She was on a beautiful flower field that to her it seemed that she was in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, she first was worried that she was there again but then she saw Rua by her side holding her hand and sighed with relief, she began to thought '_Rua was there for me every time I needed him, back then when I was in a coma, when my parents gave up he was still there hoping for me to return. I could hear his sound in the Duel Monsters Spirit World and he was the only reason I came back, if it wasn't for him I would have stayed there and protected that world from there… And even when I had to fight Demak, as I couldn't be there since I got beamed to the other world, he stood there in my place and he even risked dying, even if he was a signer back then… He got a signer also by protecting me as he lost against Aporia and my heart almost got ripped off as I saw him dying, I almost died myself back then, but he saved me like he always did_' she stopped thinking as she saw herself in her dream, she was thinking why she was holding hands with her brother, not that it disturbed her or something but to her it was more a boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

Her jaw dropped as she saw herself and her brother telling each other that they love each other, she was still shocked as her lips were nearing his brothers lips as they were about to connect their lips she heard a voice. "Ruka, wake up. It's time for school"

*End of Ruka's Dream*

She immediately woke up and was also like Rua when he woke up sweating…

"What's wrong" asked Rua concerned why she was sweating.

"It's nothing just a tough dream" said Ruka trying to get up.

"Well it was just a dream; now let's go cutie I made you something to eat."

"You made me something to eat?" asked Ruka surprised as she blushed and her heart started beating faster because of his comment.

They went to eat. As they kept eating they both thought about their dreams, Rua thought less about it since he realized what the matter was, he suddenly noticed Ruka staring at him while wondering if she really loves him.

"Something wrong" asked Rua raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah everything alright, just thinking about a weird dream I had last night" Ruka said.

"I see" said Rua not wanting to push more the issue.

"Well, we should be heading to the Duel Academy" said Ruka while washing the dishes.

"You're right, I am going to change" said Rua as he headed to his room. Ruka did the same.

They came back out wearing the Duel Academy uniforms.

As they were walking it followed an awkward silence, both thinking about the other and the dream they saw.

Rua was planning confronting her how he felt but wasn't sure if he should, as he walked thoughts were floating thru his mind '_What if she runs away and doesn't want to see me again, I can't live with that or what if she likes another guy or what if she hates me then or what…_' he kept thinking so until they reached the Duel Academy.

Ruka didn't thought much different from her brother she thought mostly if he would feel the same way about her. They finally reached the Academy and went to their class, for they the day in the academy went very fast since none of them was thinking about school, they were just thinking about the other one. School was almost over as it was time for a practice duel, this time it was tag duels.

The computer was shuffling the names while both were hoping that they get in one team, but it wasn't like that, Rua got chosen to be in a team with Patty and Ruka got to be in a team with Sly.

They made their last modifications on their decks so they could be prepared to face any enemy and they also did mix a card in their deck that they once got from their parents but never had a chance to use it.

The duels started, Rua's and also Ruka's team did very good and came to the final.

"The final duel is Rua and Patty vs. Ruka and Sly" declared the teacher as everybody watched them starting the duel.

The duel went very good and in the moment Ruka and Sly were winning.

Rua/Patty vs. Ruka/Sly

800 | 2300

Ruka and Sly had 1 Ancient Fairy Dragon in Defense Position and 1 Antique Gear Golem on Attack Position on the field while Rua and Patty had only 1 Powertool Dragon and 1 Deformer Lighton, Ruka knew where this was going, she knew Rua was about to Summon his ace monster Life Stream Dragon, so she had to act fast. But it was too late he tuned the two and summoned his ace monster.

Rua/Patty vs. Ruka/Sly

2000 | 2300

Rua was about to activate his trap card but Ruka was faster.

"I activate my trap card Partner Change" declared Ruka as all were staring at her, while Rua had the same card set down on the field but he don't needed to activate it now. Rua and Ruka got on 1 team, Patty and Sly on 1 team while Antique Gear Golem and her dragon remained to Ruka's side of the field but Rua's dragon was gone, but she already had a plan how to fix that, with another rare card her parents gave it to them.

Sly/Patty vs. Rua/Ruka

2000 | 2300

It was Ruka's turn.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand" Ruka declared and destroyed Rua's set card "Partner Change" so she wouldn't be separated from Rua due to his trap card that he left by Patty.

"Now I activate 1 of my favorite cards," Ruka said. "I activate Change of Heart," Ruka continued "This card allows me to control one of my opponents monsters and the monster I choose is Rua's Life Stream Dragon", Life Stream Dragon flew over to Rua.

Sly by seeing this was shocked as he knew there was no escape.

"How do you say we end this and win this game" said Ruka to Rua who nodded.

"Life is a beauty howl" screamed both of the twins as Life Stream Dragon burst out his attack against Patty and Sly.

Sly/Patty vs. Rua/Ruka

2000-2900 |2300

0 |2300

"And the winners are Rua and Ruka," declared the teacher.

Sly went to congratulate them what was strange from him. "Congratulations you two, but 1 thing I still want to know," he turned to Ruka, "why did you activate that trap?" asked Sly confused.

"I wanted to win with my brother side by side," said Ruka while holding his waist. She still didn't let go of him and that confused the others and especially Rua. As she saw that she was holding him she let him go and slightly blushed.

The others were getting suspicious but eventually they just shrugged it.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update as soon as I can probably this week.<strong>


	2. At the shack

**So this chapter doesn't have so much Rua and Ruka material as the other one but I just wanted to talk a bit about the others.**

School eventually ended and they headed home.

Rua was thinking of an excuse to head over to the shack, "Can we go later to the shack?" asked Rua.

"Why?" asked Ruka not sure why he wanted to go there.

"Well, I need some advice from them about a duel strategy I am working on," said Rua hoping she bought it.

"Why you don't ask me?" asked Ruka.

"Well I would but I need someone that has more experience with a machine deck, like Yusei," hoping she would fall for it.

"Oh yeah, sure we can go," said Ruka falling for it.

"Thanks," said Rua happy.

They eventually got home and got ready to go to the shack.

After half of an hour they got there.

Meanwhile in the shack

Aki was watching Jack and Crow arguing, she could go earlier home from the academy. Yusei was working as ever.

"Jack, how many times do I need to tell you this; we don't have enough money for your stupid coffee," said Crow, he was annoyed as Jack kept going to Blue-Eyes Mountain Café.

"I am the king. Why should I listen to you?" Jack countered a bit more calm than other times; he was getting tired of this arguing.

"Because I and Yusei pay our food so if you want to continue to have something to eat, better stop spending our money." Crow screamed.

"Whatever, I'm getting tired of this," Jack said bored.

"Then how about a duel, if I win then you will stop spending our money on your stupid coffee," said Crow so Jack wouldn't have an excuse anymore.

"And what if I win?" asked Jack getting out of his boredom.

"Then we will never discuss this thing again and you can drink how much stupid coffee you want," said Crow knowing he couldn't resist.

"Alright, but you know that I am the king right?" said Jack placing his Duel Runner outside so they could duel, as he said this Yusei cleared his throat.

"It's been a year Jack, why don't you still accept that I am the new king?" asked Yusei sarcastically. Aki agreed with him.

"Because you had just luck and besides I never could get revenge," said Jack in his typical tone.

"Hey, first you have to win against me then you can do whatever you want" said Crow feeling let out.

"That won't be hard at all, you can't stand against my Raging Soul," said Jack believing he will surely win, while Crow was just groaning.

"Hey, guys" they heard Rua and Ruka as they got in the shack.

"Hey Rua, Ruka" Yusei greeted they as they came in.

"How you've been doing in school?" I heard there was a little tournament.

"Well yeah. Me and Ruka won, we won by –"he got interrupted by Crow.

"Jack come on now, you want to duel or not?" Crow started to get a bit angry.

"Wait a bit, can't you wait too lose," snitched Jack at Crow while he was just groaning.

"You guys want to duel," asked Rua excited

"Yeah, he thinks he stands a change against my Raging Soul," Jack said, wanting to get him angrier.

Rua then thought about talking to Yusei, but as he saw that he didn't yet confess with Aki didn't know what exactly to do, he thought, _'Maybe I can talk to crow? No way. What about Jack? Yeah Mikage, Carly and even that waitress at the Blue-Eyes Mountain Café love him. Yeah but I got to hurry before he starts his duel.'_

"Hey Jack, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Rua.

"Oh what now?" screamed Crow.

"Crow get your Duel Runner outside I will be there in a second," said Jack

"Fine," said Crow while pushing his Duel Runner.

"Why do you want to talk with Jack, he doesn't have many machine monsters in his deck." whispered in Rua's ear.

"Well he... I want to know how he could beat my deck since he should know how to win a duel against Yusei." said Rua making up an excuse.

"…OK, well in the main time I will stay here with Aki" said Ruka still a bit confused.

Ruka walked over to Aki as Jack got over to Rua.

"So what do you want to talk with me?" asked Jack.

"Well, since Mikage, Carly and that other girl like you, could you g-give me any tip on h-how to ask a girl out?" asked Rua nervously.

"You should better ask Yusei about that," Jack said surprised from what Rua asked him.

"Why should I ask Yusei? I mean since a year and a half he couldn't confess with Aki," Rua said surprised.

"He had a lot on his mind, he had to win the Fortune Cup, fight the Dark Signers, fight Ylliaster, not to forget the Ark Cradle incident and he still thinks that it's not over, I don't know what you think but I couldn't confess to a girl while fighting for this city…" explained Jack.

"Well… wait, what you mean by 'he thinks it's not over'?" asked Rua confused.

"He thinks something seems not alright, he thinks there will be another threat so he asked Yeager if he could start a new project to protect the city and also the world, to at least stop the monument from getting out of control like Z-ONE said that it happened, the project he is about to start is called Fortune," continued Jack. "I think he called it like that so he could make me angry, after all I lost my King title to him in the Fortune Cup tournament, however I need to go and beat an ugly crow that is picking on my nerves."

"OK, good luck, I will watch you later." Rua told him as Jack was starting his Duel Runner together with Crow.

'_Well then I should talk to Yusei then' _Rua thought as he was heading to Yusei who was very busy testing a new device. "Hey Yusei, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Rua.

"I am really busy Rua I am testing a new device that probably will help keeping away the future Z-ONE spoke of," explained Yusei.

"Has it to do something with Project Fortune?" asked Rua while looking curiously at the device.

"Yes, how do you know about it?" asked Yusei surprised that he knew it.

"Jack told me."

"Well. Did he tell you something else?" asked Yusei as he got a bit annoyed that he tells anyone who he can see about other people's stuff.

"Actually… he did, let's go outside" said Rua.

"OK… why are we outside?" asked Yusei.

"So you someone can't hear me saying that you love her." said Rua while referring to Aki.

"I am going to kill Jack," said Yusei with anger in his voice.

"No, he didn't told me that but now you showed it," Rua laughed a bit while Yusei was a bit embarrassed. Rua continued "However look I have to ask you something, I asked Jack how to get a girl to go out with me but that isn't sure if she likes me or she doesn't like me and he said that I should ask you that."

"I understand," said Yusei as he got a bit surprised and his anger started to melt.

"W-Well you got any advice or something like that?" asked Rua getting a bit nervous.

"Sure, first of all you should confess with her before somebody else does and wins her over but you shouldn't speed up things because if you go to fast than you could probably lose her and start with little things that show her your feelings like buying her some flowers, that will make it easier for you," explained Yusei.

"I understand," Rua continued "but what if she doesn't like me, I mean after all why should a beautiful girl like her like a guy like me?"

Yusei was surprised that he seemed to like that girl this much.

"Don't worry I am sure she likes you too," said Yusei giving him hope.

"You really think so?" asked Rua feeling better.

"Yea, now lets go inside and watch the duel of Crow and Jack." said Yusei walking down.

"Wait a second, if Jack thinks you know a lot about girls…" continued Rua "How comes you didn't tell Aki what you feel?"

"Well… why didn't you tell that girl what you feel?" countered Yusei.

"I am not sure if she likes me back," asked Rua telling the truth.

"Same here," said Yusei a bit sad.

"Oh come on, everybody knows you two love each other, I am sure she likes you" said Rua giving him the same courage Yusei gave him.

"I can try but first I got to complete Fortune" said Yusei feeling better.

**To be continued. By the way I think I am doing pretty well for someone who started writing just a day ago.**


	3. Getting late

A/N: Thought I should finish the thing with the jack and crow dueling that I said in the earlier chapter.

"So did they start they duel," Yusei asked Aki.

"Well, the duel is about to end," responded Aki.

"That fast?" asked Rua surprised.

"Yeah, Jack tries to finish it as fast as possible probably to go and drink another coffee before it gets closed," Ruka said, all laughed at her answer.

Jack vs. Crow

1900 / 1300

Jack had his Red Demon Dragon in Attack Position (3000 ATK). Crow used the same strategy as he did in his last duel with Yeager, he had his Aurora the Northern Light and activated it's effect by sending Black Feather Dragon which raised its power (2800 ATK) and he also used the effect of Black-Feather Kalut of the Moon Shadow which raised Auroras Attack Points even higher up to 4200 ATK, but Jack managed to escape from it, Jack even managed to escape from the effect damage that Crow was about to inflict to him thru Aurora who had taken over Black Feather Dragons effect, which Jack used to summon Extra Veiler. It was Jack's turn.

"Thru the effect of Create Resonator, I can summon him if I have a Synchro monster on my field." declared Jack.

Crow knew exactly where this was heading.

"My soul – my soul is burning," Jack continued "I tune Extra Veiler, Create Resonator and my Red Demons Dragon," (LV1+LV3+LV8=LV12)

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Double Tuning; Come forth Scar-Red Nova Dragon! (3500 ATK)" Jack continued after the dragon appeared "I activate Scar-Red Nova Dragon's effect; For each Tuner monster in my graveyard it gains 500 Attack Points and since 4 of my tuners are resting there, I think you know what that means my dragon has now 5500 Attack Points" said Jack as his dragons Attack Points got a power up.

"Burning Soul!" ordered Jack the dragon as it shot thru Aurora and direct to Crow.

Jack vs. Crow

1900 / 0

"I hope this ends your stupid arguing and before I forget I told you, you had no chance against me." said Jack as he began to drive back to the shack.

Back at the shack

Rua was watching Yusei working, while Ruka and Aki were talking about the future on the edge of the room.

"So Ruka what are you planning to do in the future?" asked Aki.

"Well school is going very good and I kind of like learning so I might first finish the academy and head to college," answered Ruka.

"What about you?" Ruka asked interested.

"Well I haven't decided yet, but I probably will –"she was stopped by Ruka.

"Aki can we please get out of here just for a second?" asked Ruka, she decided to use the chance to ask Aki for advice about Rua, like Rua she knew she couldn't say who she liked.

"Well… sure." said Aki confused and they got out.

"So why did you want to get out?" asked Aki as Ruka was getting nervous. "Are you alright?" asked Aki concerned.

"Well, depends on how you take it…" said Ruka a bit sad.

"Why, what is happening?" asked Aki still concerned.

"W-Well I have been having strange emotions lately," said Ruka telling half of the truth.

"For example?" asked Aki.

"I-It is about a boy, OK?" said Ruka.

"I see," asked Aki understanding her. Aki continued "You feel you kind of love him but you aren't sure and you are afraid of what he thinks of you or that he might like someone else?"

Ruka was surprised that she could read her like an open book. "Y-Yes and it's not just that we are –"she shut her mouth before she said they were siblings.

"You are what?" asked Aki curious.

"We are good friends and I think that I would ruin our friendship." said Ruka hoping she would fall for it but at the same time telling a bit of the truth.

"I know what you mean." said Aki falling for it.

"You mean Yusei?" asked Ruka as she knew that Aki loved Yusei and vice-versa.

"W-What, no of course not!" said Aki trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Aki… seems like everybody knows just you don't." said Ruka while giggling.

"Know what?" asked Aki getting curious to what she would say.

"Yusei loves you, everybody knows that, even Jack who doesn't really care about someone." said Ruka.

'_Does he really'_ Aki started to think if it was true but got back in reality by Ruka calling her name.

"Hey Aki, why don't you just tell him?" asked Ruka.

"Huh, what?" asked Aki as she got back in reality, she was blushing, not much but enough that Ruka could see.

"What were you thinking?" asked Ruka knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I just…" Aki started but couldn't finish because she was trying to hiding her blush.

"Just tell him," said Ruka.

"Maybe I will," said Aki as she realized why they came out. "Wait one second we didn't come out to talk about me. So who is that boy you think you love?"

"He… He is a guy from school," telling half of the truth. "So what should I do?"

"Well… you should tell him that you like him first of all," said Aki trying to be a help.

'If it would be that easy,' thought Ruka as she lowered her head.

"And I am sure that he likes you too," said Aki giving her hope.

"You think so?" she lifted her head up, "But what if not?"

"Well then it's their loss," said Aki.

"Thanks Aki, you're always a help," said Ruka having hope again.

"Hey, Ruka! Where are you?" Ruka heard a voice from inside of the shack.

"Rua, what is it?" asked Ruka.

"We should head home, I am starving," Ruka and Aki giggled at his answer.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go, bye Yusei, bye Aki, thanks for talking with me," Ruka said happier than before.

"Bye Yusei, bye Aki." They said to Yusei and Aki who were the only ones left in the shack.

A/N: I know what you think; this is getting a YuseixAki fanfic… I don't know what happened; while writing it started changing, I couldn't jump directly to the theme, well however review, please people tell me how to get back to the actual theme RuaxRuka, give tips to edit or something like that.


	4. Maybe

**A/N: OK, I was about to update this thing not with this chapter, but as Shardwing52 remembered me that they are just 12; I could throw the chapter that I already wrote in the dump. So enjoy…**

Rua and Ruka eventually made it home. They were eating as Rua remembered how Ruka said goodbye, "Yeah, you're right, let's go, bye Yusei, bye Aki, thanks for talking with me,"_ 'I wonder what did they talk about, maybe about someone they love or something like that?'._

"Hey Ruka, what did you talk with Aki?" trying not to sound noisy.

"Eh… Well, you know girly stuff, about our future and so," explained Ruka.

"Oh… she wants to pro league right?" asked Rua.

Ruka remembered that she didn't let her tell what she was planning for the future. She remembered that Aki told her she didn't yet decide. "I think she didn't yet decide, but I think you are right, she is probably going to pro league,"

"Didn't decide between what?" asked Rua confused.

"We probably have to wait to know it." said Ruka. "What about you?" Ruka asked him.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Rua continued, "I want to be a Duel Riding Champion, that way I can protect you better."

"Rua…" said Ruka touched emotionally because of Rua who wants to get a champion so he can protect her more, she then kissed him on his cheek as a thank you while both blushed a little.

It eventually got late and they went to sleep. In the following morning was Saturday so they didn't have to go to academy, so they could sleep a little longer.

As Rua got up, he saw her laying there and decided to wake her up.

"Ruka, wake up, Ruka…" whispered Rua while shaking Ruka slightly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." said Rua as she woke up.

"Good morning." said Ruka as she got up.

"Let's head to the kitchen and eat something." said Rua.

"Where you at the shop?" asked Ruka.

"Why should I go there?" countered Rua surprised.

"We are out of cereals," answered Ruka a bit annoyed.

"What? Well that's not such a big deal, I can go there for five minutes," said Rua as he got his Duel Board.

He then left to go to the shop; there was a Super Market near Tops, so he went there. He bought the cereals; he also bought some milk just in case they had none.

"How much is that?" asked Rua.

"That's 4 dollar and 50 cent." answered the cashier.

"I can pay with credit card right?" asked Rua concerned as he didn't take cash from home.

"Yeah, sure." answered the cashier.

"Then here," said Rua, as he gave him the credit card. Ruka had a similar one; their parents did send them as the house keeper stopped coming to watch over them. The cashier packed them and gave them to him.

As Rua was about to leave he saw some beautiful roses that were near the exit. He remembered Yusei telling him "show her your feelings by buying her some flowers, which will make it easier for you." He then took a flower, went back to the cashier and bought it. He then got on his Duel Board and went home.

As he went inside the house, Ruka was already waiting in the kitchen with two bowls for the cereals. He unpacked them and held the rose in his hand while not facing Ruka.

"I thought while I was there I could buy something beautiful for a be-beautiful girl," said Rua as he gave her the flower, he was doing his best not to blush.

"Rua…" said Ruka emotionally touched as she was blushing. "Thanks, it's beautiful," as she kissed him on his cheek. _'That is very nice of him… maybe he does like me the same way I do… no, I don't think so'_ Ruka thought.

"So we should eat now," said Rua to which Ruka nodded.

After they ate they decided to visit the team at the shack.

While they were walking, an awkward silence followed.

"So Aki is about to graduate, right?" asked Rua hoping to break the silence.

"Uh, yeah, she will graduate next week." answered Ruka.

"She finished fast," replied Rua.

"Well, she learns a lot after all," countered Ruka.

"Like you… I just hope you don't graduate before me or I'll be there all alone, even if I have friends there, they can't be compared to you." said Rua which made Ruka blush.

'_Maybe Aki was right; maybe he likes me too,' _thought Ruka as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "I would never leave you alone." said Ruka.

"Thanks Ruka," said Rua while blushing, eventually Ruka did let go of him since people started watching.

They eventually arrived at the shack but found there only Yusei.

"Hey Yusei," said both of them as they entered the shack.

"Hey Rua, Ruka, how have you been doing?" greeted Yusei.

"Good," both replied, "So is that device of yours working?" continued Rua.

"Yeah, it's working better than I thought it would." answered Yusei.

"What device?" Ruka asked confused.

"Yusei thinks that there will be another threat to mankind," answered Rua.

"What?" asked Ruka a bit scared.

"I am afraid the monument will still get out of control, after all Z-ONE knew the ruined future and in that future it is said that I led the people hearts, which I am doing now. So to stop that disaster from happening, I am working on a project called Fortune, of course with the allowance of Yeager who did support me with a team of scientists and the needed materials, with that project if it works it won't be possible for the monument to get out of control that easy," explained Yusei.

"I understand," said Ruka.

"So, any way where are the others?" asked Rua.

"Well, Crow wanted to ask Ushio and Mikage if he could get a job as a public security officer. Aki has to study more than ever since she has a last exam to pass before she can graduate. And Jack vanished from yesterday." explained Yusei.

"Wow, we have missed a lot for 1 day." said Rua surprised about what happened in one day.

"Wait one second, did you just say Crow went to become a police officer?" said Ruka surprised.

"Yeah, I was surprised too after all I know how many times he did duel with the Public Security," explained Yusei, "He said he wanted to protect this city and the children more."

"Well I don't know what to think of him being a police officer but he surely will try his best," said Rua.

"That is for sure, anyway why are you guys here anyway?" asked Yusei.

"Well we were just bored and didn't know what to do." explained Ruka.

"I understand, but in about an hour I have to go to Project Fortune, today is the first official meeting with the other scientists." said Yusei.

"Well then we will go after a while." said Rua understanding.

"Hey, can I go in the bathroom please?" asked Ruka.

"Of course," answered Yusei as she left. "So Rua did you follow any of the advices I gave you?"

"Y-Yeah, I bought her some flowers and you seem to be right. Thanks." said Rua.

"Well, I am happy I could help, just remember don't go to fast or you will probably ruin everything except if you are sure that she likes you back." said Yusei as Ruka came back.

"Well, you sure got to be ready so we will leave now," said Rua and they both headed home while waving to Yusei.

**A/N: So what do you all think, if they have to go slowly they will need some time… anyway review.**


	5. Rest of the Day

**A/N: OK, so far it went good; I hope I can keep it up. This chapter was a bit harder to write since I'm running out of ideas, I would appreciate any help or review or something like that, anyway hope you will enjoy it.**

As they were walking home they decided to take another route just for change, as they were walking on that route they saw a place that looked similar to them. It was the place they saw it in their dreams.

'_What's the meaning of this?'_ thought both of them, as they were both surprised that the place they saw in their dreams existed really, they never got on this route so they couldn't have seen it. They got back in reality as they heard the ice cream man music.

"Hey, how about an ice?" asked Rua.

"Sure why not, I take mine with strawberry," answered Ruka as they walked to the ice cream man.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the ice cream man.

"Hello, we would like 1 vanilla and 1 strawberry ice cream," answered Rua politely.

"Here you go," said the ice cream man as he gave them the ice cream cones, "That's 1$,"

"Here," said as Rua gave him the money, "Thanks."

"Here you have it," said Rua as he gave Ruka her ice cream cone.

"Thanks, shall we sit there, it looks like a nice spot?" asked Ruka while pointing at the same place they saw in the dream.

"Sure," answered Rua.

They sat and started eating the ice creams.

'_How can this be possible? What if that dream meant something? Maybe… this means something.'_ thought Rua as he was eating his ice cream.

'_What if it is meant to be?'_ thought Ruka as she was eating her ice cream. "So how you are doing with that new duel strategy of yours?" asked Ruka hoping that would break the silence.

"Huh… what strategy?" asked Rua confused _'What duel strategy, wait one second I told her that so I could speak to Yusei'_, "Oh, yeah I'm still working on it," said Rua as fast as possible so he wouldn't sound suspicious.

"Well, anyway," Ruka continued "We should head home,"

"Yeah, let's go," said Rua as he finished his ice, while getting up to offer his hand to Ruka to help her get up and blushing a little.

"Thanks," said Ruka grabbing his hand as she blushed a bit, after she got up they looked in each other's eyes for about a half minute but they got back in reality as they saw that they were still holding hands. They let go of the other and blushed a bit more.

'_That was stupid of me,'_ thought Rua. "Let's go," said Rua while trying his best to hide his blush.

"Y-Yeah," said Ruka.

An awkward silence followed as they were walking home, "Did we have any homework?" asked Rua trying to break the silence.

"Hmm, I think so," Ruka continued, "We have another exercise 'tournament' like last time, there will be the same teams like they parted, so we will be in one team again, but this time there will be a little change, there will be some different rules, they got the idea from some old Duel Academy Seniors vs. Juniors game as the Duel Academies still parted the students in Slifer, Ra and Obelisk dorms."

"Different rules?" asked Rua curious.

"Yeah, for example instead of having both team members each 4000 life points, we will have 4000 life points together, there will be only 5 slots for monsters, 5 slots for spell and trap cards but there will be still 2 decks." explained Ruka.

"So we need more team work, right?" asked Rua, "I mean since we have only 5 slots…"

"Yeah, but we can do it, after all we did a good team work against Aporia," answered Ruka.

"Well, I guess it could have end worse, if he had chosen to get 12000 life points, which he had any right to, we would probably have lost." said Rua.

"I still think you would have won anyway," said Ruka while smiling at him.

"Well, we will never know, since he is dead now, you know I kind of feel sorry for him, he died trying to help us…" said Rua as they entered their house. "Anyway you want to play Wii sports?" Rua asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ruka answered and nodded, she didn't want that much to play but she was kind of bored.

After they play a bit it was time for dinner, Rua ordered two pizzas, it was an 'if it's not there in 30 minutes you can have it for free' thing so for Rua it was more fun to see if the pizza boy would made it.

The doorbell rang, "That was close, 27 minutes," said Rua as he opened the door.

"Here you go, that's 20$." said the pizza boy as he handed the pizza over.

"Here you go and thanks." said Rua as he gave him 40$, "You can keep the change,"

"Thanks," said the pizza boy as he left.

"Hey Ruka, pizzas are here," Rua called Ruka as he was heading to the TV.

They turned the TV on and started watching while eating the pizzas, there was a documentary running, it was about Jack and Yusei and they decided to watch it.

"I wonder where Jack is," said Ruka sounding a bit worried.

"Wherever he is, he surely is OK," Rua continued, "I mean it's not like he can't take care of himself."

"Yeah, you're right," Ruka continued, "But, still I'm sad,"

"About what?" asked Rua concerned.

"Well first our parents left us alone, now our own team," answered Ruka sadly.

"Oh, come on," said Rua as he put an arm on her shoulder, "None of them left us, they are just busy for the moment and have you forgot our bond is strong, they would never leave us," Rua continued with a bit more anger in his voice, "At least not Yusei and the guys, I'm not so sure about our parents though,"

"Why are you always angry about them?" asked Ruka a bit confused.

"Because they left you alone and didn't help you as you needed them the most." said Rua still with some anger in his voice.

"See it from another view, if they didn't leave us alone, we wouldn't be signers and wouldn't have great friends like Yusei and the others." said Ruka trying to ease him.

"And I suppose I wouldn't have died?" said Rua with a bit more humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I never got to thank you for that," said Ruka as she kissed him on the cheek, she blushed a bit and then started chuckling.

"What is it?" asked Rua who was still a bit blushing.

She took her finger and moved it over his cheek, as she kissed him she let some ketchup there.

They eventually finished dinner; Rua got in his room and continued playing while Ruka stayed in the living room while watching a movie.

Rua got out of his room to get a drink as he heard a loud scream, "What was that?" asked as he ran to Ruka.

"That came from the TV." Ruka said, she continued watching.

"What genre is this movie?" he asked like he already knew.

"It's a horror/romance movie." answered Ruka.

"What? Ruka… you will only get afraid by that." replied Rua sounding concerned.

"I won't be afraid, because you can protect me from a vampire army right?" asked Ruka with a bit of humor.

"Well… I would try and get in their way," answered Rua somehow embarrassed.

"Then they would bite you and you would also get a vampire, it probably hurts being bite in the neck." replied Ruka while chuckling a bit.

"Anyway, just if it gets too scary don't watch it; I don't want you to be scared," Rua replied.

"Alright, I will," said Ruka who then turned back to the TV.

Rua got his drink and went back to their room. _'She will probably still have nightmares.' _thought Rua as he loaded a game in the Wii, the game called "Vampire Hunter IV", _'At least I should be prepared, after all who knows, just for any case,_' thought Rua while chuckling a bit.

Time passed by and it was time to sleep so they brushed their teeth, got into their pajamas and got in their room.

"Rua…" said Ruka sounding a bit unusual, "C-Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Sure, but why?" asked Rua.

"Well… it's because… you were right about that movie," answered Ruka.

Rua rolled his eyes, "Of course you can, but first neither of the beds is big enough for us both so… we have to make it like a single bed." said Rua as he moved to Ruka's bed and pushed it half way with all his force, he took a deep breath, went to his bed and pushed also his bed halfway and the two beds eventually looked like one bed.

They then got under the bed sheets, Rua hugged Ruka protectively, while blushing a bit, "Don't worry, I will protect you," Rua assured Ruka. "I know," replied Ruka as she also hugged him while blushing a bit more than Rua. They eventually slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Time passed and it got morning. Rua was the first to wake up. As he woke up, he blushed as he realized that they were still in each other's arms.

He brushed her hair a bit while trying to not wake her up. "I… love you too, Rua" muttered Ruka while she was sleeping. "Ruka…" was all Rua could say as his eyes winded in shock, _'So Yusei was right after all… she likes me too,' _thought Rua while smiling. He wanted to wake her up but it was early and he decided to stay a bit longer in her arms, and eventually fell asleep again.

As it got later Ruka woke up. She also blushed by realizing that Rua was still hugging her, she didn't know what she said while she was asleep. "Ruka… I love you," said Rua the same way Ruka did when she was asleep. _'Rua… do you really?' _thought Ruka as she got hope from his words.

A/N: OK, I got enough of this… next chapter they will confess, sorry but I can't keep it like this since I'm already running on reserve ideas… (except if someone could send me any idea that could be a part of this story) Anyway review if you liked it, and if you didn't like it or were offended or something… review anyway.


	6. A picnic for change

**A/N: I did put also some Sly x Patty but the twins are still the main characters. You ever heard of just laying back and clearing your thoughts while focusing on 1 thing, I tried it and it seriously worked. I already told you that in this story they will confess so I'll try to make it somehow childish since they are just 13 years old(I wish I had changed this in time). **

"Ruka… I love you," said Rua the same way Ruka did when she was asleep. _'Rua… do you really?' _thought Ruka as she got hope from his words. She decided to give it a try and just to make him happy, she slowly got out of his arms trying to not wake him up; she then went to the kitchen and made some cheese sandwiches.

Rua eventually got up and realized that Ruka wasn't in his arms, _'She must have gotten up as I slept again,'_ thought Rua,_ 'She probably is in the kitchen eating breakfast,'_ his stomach growled, _'I should eat also a bit,'. _He got out of his room, he was hungry and smelled something tasty, "That can't be cereals," said Rua as he got in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rua," said Ruka who was already waiting for Rua to eat. "Come and eat, I made sandwiches," said Ruka who then gave him his plate.

"Sandwiches?" asked Rua. _'Hmm, I got an idea,'_ thought Rua as he took his plate. "Hey you know what, we should get on a picnic today," said Rua while starting to eat one of the sandwiches.

"A picnic?" asked Ruka who paused eating her sandwich.

"Yeah, just for a change, after all it's Sunday and we would just be stuck here and bored," said Rua, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, sounds good. But we need to get back home on time so we can check on each other's strategies so we can be good tomorrow at school." answered Ruka.

"Thanks, these are delicious, you are a great cook," said Rua while finishing one of his sandwiches.

"They are just sandwiches," said Ruka while rubbing her head sheepishly, "If you want to, I could make some for the picnic."

"That would be great," said Rua who started eating his second sandwich, he was still hungry.

Eventually it was time to go, they got ready, packed something to eat, made sure nothing electrical was let on and closed the door but they forgot to check the weather news.

They started walking toward the park that wasn't that much away from their house. "Say Rua, did we check what the weather news said?" asked Ruka a bit concerned.

"Well yesterday it said that the whole week will be sunny," answered Rua, "So there's nothing to worry about."

They eventually made it to the park and found a good place to sit, as they were eating and enjoying they heard a familiar voice, "Hey, guys," they turned and saw Patty and Sly hand in hand, Sly didn't want to be near them now.

"Hey Patty, hey Sly," both twins said at the same time. "What a lovely couple you are…" said Rua chuckling.

"I could say the same of you two," Sly snapped at Rua who blushed a bit.

"Sly, don't start to anti-socialize again…" said Patty.

"Fine," frowned Sly, "But seriously a picnic is more like a couple thing." he said a bit more serious as the twins blushed a little.

"So where is our picnic bag?" Patty snapped at Sly.

"So it is as it seems?" asked Ruka a bit surprised, "How did it came up to this?"

"Well after that duel that we lost to you… never mind." Patty said a bit shy.

"First explain us how did you two get together?" asked Sly laughing silent making them blush.

"We are not!" both shouted at him.

"OK, calm down," said Sly. "Anyway what are you two doing here?"

"Well just wanted some change and Rua thought about having a picnic," explained Ruka.

"So you learned for tomorrow, it doesn't matter at all," Sly asked Rua.

"You think you have a chance against me?" said Rua a bit annoyed.

"You know my 'Antique Gear Golem,' right?" Sly continued, "Well I got another similar card but much more powerful, so I hope you last long enough so everybody can see it,"

"Don't worry I will and while I'm at it I will defeat you again," Rua snapped at Sly.

"Hey, you two forgot us or what?" Ruka and Patty shouted.

"S-Sorry," said Rua and Sly. "We better not ignore them again or who knows what happens," said Sly as Rua started laughing with him but then stopped at the deadly glare of Ruka, "S-Sorry for that" Rua apologized. "Ha! You see?" said Sly.

"We should get going," said Patty who wrapped her arms around Sly's wrist.

"Why don't you stay with us a little longer?" asked Ruka.

"Nah… We don't want to disturb your da-" Sly started but got cut by Rua, "Shut it!"

"We don't want to disturb your day," said Sly while looking at Rua, "Oh… thought you were…" said Rua.

"What? You thought I was saying 'We don't want to disturb your date.'" said Sly while chuckling.

"Anyway we seriously need to get going," said Patty dragging Sly away. "See you tomorrow," Rua and Ruka said while waving for goodbye.

"I wonder what he did mean with a more powerful card?" asked Rua, "Antique Gear Golem is his most powerful card, I guess we will have to wait to know that."

"Rua…" said Ruka somehow shy, "You think it could be possible?"_ 'If he loves me than I want to know it,'_ thought Ruka.

Rua turned to Ruka who was blushing, "What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

"Well that what Sly said about us being a couple," that wasn't the answer Rua did expect from her,_ 'I guess she didn't say that she loves me in her sleep without meaning it'_ Rua thought.

"I-I guess… pro-probably… d-do you?" stuttered Rua who was blushing a lot.

"Well, I-I know people say it's wrong and all b-but I-I believe it's pos-possible," stuttered Ruka as her face was now turning red.

"Y-You do?" asked Rua with hope in his voice as Ruka nodded. _'Why can't this be as easy as fight against Demak or Aporia? Come one Rua, it's now or never'._ He gathered all his courage he had, leaned to her and kissed her on the lips as she was blushing mad. She was happy he loved her the same way she did, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

As they realized that they were still in the park, they parted and an awkward silence followed.

"Ruka… I," Rua said but couldn't continue.

"I know," said Ruka while still blushing.

"You do?" asked Rua a bit surprised.

"Y-Yes and I-I feel the s-same way about you," answered Ruka a bit more relaxed.

"D-Does that mean we are a… a couple now?" asked Rua nervous.

"I guess," answered Rua.

"Rua…" said Ruka as they stared at each other's golden eyes, but got back as they realized something, it got a bit darker as clouds moved over Neo Domino City and eventually it started raining.

"Rain?" asked Ruka, "Didn't you say that it's going to be sunny all the week?"

"Well… yes but I guess since it's the end of the week…" started Rua but couldn't finish due to the sound of a lightning, "We should better be heading home," said Rua to which Ruka nodded, both then started to run.

They eventually made it home and weren't that much wet from the rain.

"It's good we made it in time," said Rua looking out of the window as the storm intensified.

"You want to watch TV?" asked Ruka as she put her arms around his waist.

"Sure," answered Rua who went with her to the couch, cuddled with her and started watching a movie. It was a romance/comedy movie called "Yes Man", it was a movie about a person who's life was bad and changed his life to say every time yes if someone asks him for something or if a opportunity is given to him, no matter how much he didn't want to and each time he said no, something terrible happened to him.

As the movie passed by they laughed at many scenes of the movie. The movie eventually ended and they were still in each other's arms.

"We should better learn for tomorrow," said Ruka getting up to take her deck.

"Yeah, we better do, I don't want that Sly to win," said Rua going in their room to get his deck.

They explained each other their strategies and things they would do in certain situations, but there wasn't much to explain, after all they had those decks since they were children so they played a lot with each other and knew what the other would do.

They eventually finished preparing as a powerful lightning was heard; it seemed to them like it was on the roof. Both were scared from storms and lightning since Rua died thru Aporia's monster attack "Nemesis Tornado", even if Rua was the one who died back then and was more scared then Ruka he had to be strong for her, so to make her feel safe he suggested to play something so she wouldn't think about it.

They were playing as they heard the doorbell, "Who could it be?" asked Ruka as Rua went to the door to open it.

"No idea," said Rua as he opened the door.

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice as the door was opened.

"Hey Crow," the twins said at the same time.

"Could I stay here just until the storm passes?" asked Crow.

"Sure," said Rua, "So you got accepted in Public Security?" asked Rua as he noticed his Public Security uniform and D-Wheel.

"Yeah, some of them already knew me from the time of The Enforcers and some of them I dueled as I robbed cards," said Crow, "I know it's no good if they had bad experience with me but who cares, I am doing my best and haven't lost yet any duel I had with the criminals that come across my way," explained Crow.

"Well come in, you can put your D-Wheel in the garage," said Ruka.

"Garage?" asked Crow a bit confused, "You got a garage?"

"Of course, this is Tops, our parents used to park their car in there but since they left us it's just an empty space, I am thinking to make something out of that empty place," explained Rua.

"Well then I'll be right back," said Crow as he headed to his D-Wheel, Rua got in the garage and opened it so he can park his D-Wheel there. As soon he parked it he got off it and went to the living room.

"So, how did you came up with this decision?" asked Ruka, "After all the duels that you had with Public Security officers and causing them much trouble it's kind of not natural changing sides," said Rua.

"Well, I kind of always wanted to be but before New Domino and Satellite got together, the officers were too mean to us that I had no other choice than going against them," explained Crow, "And besides that I need a break from Zora," finished Crow, the twins laughed at his last words.

"Hey, you got any idea where Jack is?" asked Ruka.

"No… I heard that already from Yusei but fact is that nobody knows where he is, I haven't asked that much around but I asked Yeager to check the cameras of the city and he is not in Neo Domino City." explained Crow. "You got something?" asked Crow.

"Unfortunately not, but hey, you want to play Vampire Hunter IV?" asked Rua.

"Vampire Hunter?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, it's a game where you get in the character of a vampire hunter and stop some vampires who are trying to take over the world by getting the people to their side and making an army; they cannot be saved anymore so you have to fight your way thru the people until you can fight them," explained Ruka.

"Sure, sounds fun," said Crow.

"Well then come on," said Rua who went to their room.

As Crow got in their room, he noticed their beds were together.

**A/N: It's not such a great end but I had to stop somehow. Hey I just re-watched the final episodes 152-154 again the episode of their reunion, in that Jack challenges Yusei for a duel, and of course he has to change his clothes but why did Ruka change her clothes while the others didn't? Anyway review and tell me how you did like it.**


	7. Rua vs Sly

**A/N: Well keeping it up, you whether you like it or not, tell me in you review. P.S. Sly has an antique gear deck, but… he will not be able to show much of it *evil grin*, considering the fact I just said something about Sly's deck you can probably conclude that here will be a duel.**

"Hey, why are your beds together?" asked Crow confused.

"Uh… well it's because…" started Rua trying to think of something that could be an excuse, "Because I and…" said Ruka if she would say that and make him understand,_ 'If I would say we slept together, he would get suspicious,'_

"Because… because I had a sleepover with Patty and… she didn't want to be alone as she was scared from a horror movie we saw last night," answered Ruka hoping he would fall for it.

"I understand," replied Crow_, 'We could have been caught,'_ both of the twins though, _'Even if we didn't do anything in the bed, it would have still been suspicious,'_ thought Rua as he loaded "Vampire Hunter IV".

"So we are me against you or we are both against the vampires?" asked Crow, he still didn't understand the game completely.

"The three of us," started Rua, "Are secret agents of the government and will fight against the evil guys that are trying to get enough people to their side so they can start an invasion, if one of us gets bitten by a vampire then the other two have to attack him/her or try to save the one that got bitten," explained Rua.

"The three of us?" asked Crow as he looked towards Ruka.

"Yeah, I am playing too," answered Ruka, Crow was a bit surprised since this was an action game and kind of a boys game but he shrugged and started playing.

After about 1 hour of playing Crows phone rang, he got it out of his pocket and sighed, _'Not again,'_ thought Crow.

"What is it?" asked Rua who pressed pause on the game.

"I am afraid I have to go, there is a fight between some duel gangs in Satellite, I wonder they are again organizing these things, at least the storm is almost over" explained Crow as he headed to the garage to get his D-Wheel, _'I hope none of them are strong as we were back then or we would have a big problem,'_ Crow thought as he started his Public Security D-Wheel.

Rua and Ruka went with him to the garage and Rua opened the door, "See you later," said Rua and Rua as Crow accelerated "Later," Crow said before going out.

Rua and Ruka went back and sat on the couch, Rua eventually turned to Ruka and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she kissed back while blushing, Rua still couldn't believe that they were a couple now.

"We should get something for dinner," said Ruka as Rua's stomach growled, "I guess the pizza service doesn't serve at this weather."

"I could cook something," said Rua.

"What? You can cook?" asked Ruka confused, "Really?"

"Well as you were sick back then, our parents weren't there and I didn't have a cell phone to order something so I bought a cook book and learned some recipes," explained Rua rubbing his head sheepishly, "And sometimes experimented with some recipes,"

"Well show me what you can do," said Ruka going to the kitchen.

"OK, how about a grilled chicken then?" offered Rua.

"Sure sounds delicious," answered Ruka while nodding.

After a while Rua finished the meal with the recipe he still remembered, he took the plates, placed the food on it and went to the table.

"Dinner is ready," Rua told Ruka who was watching TV.

Ruka came to the kitchen where Rua was already waiting for her, "Smells and looks delicious," said Ruka, "Let's just hope it also tastes delicious,"

She sat with him and started eating, "So how does it taste?" asked Rua as he paused eating unsure if she likes it.

"It tastes good; you are a really good cook," Ruka complimented her brother.

"Thanks," said Rua glad that she liked what he cooked, he then gave her a kiss on the cheek and continued eating.

It eventually was time to sleep, they got in their pajamas, brushed their teeth and went to bed; their beds were still together.

They got under the bed sheets, they cuddled together, gave each other a deep kiss. They eventually parted.

"Good night, Ruka," said Rua.

"Good night, Rua, sweet dreams," replied Ruka.

'_Dreams… it's unbelievable that a dream changed us like this, but I hope that now I am not in a dream and… if I am I wish that it could continue and never stop…'_ Rua thought.

They both slept with a smile in their face, still not believing they confessed to each other.

Night went by peaceful and it got morning very fast.

They were still in each other's arms as Ruka woke up, she wanted to stay a bit more but it was time to get up, she went to the kitchen and made ready some cereals, after she did that, Ruka got back in their room to wake up Rua.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said Ruka as she shook Rua a bit.

"Hey, good morning," said Rua as he got up and placed a kiss on her lips as she blushed a bit, "Just wanted to be sure I didn't dream," as he yawned and stretched.

"You don't need a reason to kiss me now," said Ruka a bit shy.

"If that's true…" said Rua as he moved to kiss her once more. After they parted, they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

They ate and were making themselves ready for school as Rua noticed something; Ruka seemed to be worried about something.

"Ruka is everything alright?" asked Rua concerned.

"Well, what happens if Yusei and the others find out about us?" asked Ruka worried.

"Don't worry about that," assured Rua and hugged her, "How would they even know that we are together now?"

"That's right, they are all too busy for that," said Ruka a bit calmer.

"And even if they find out I would never allow someone to take us apart," replied Rua.

"Rua…" said Ruka who gave him a quick peck on the cheek and with that they headed to the academy.

During the way to the Duel Academy they discussed once more their ways of fighting on a duel and their strategies, they were sure that they had the perfect strategy.

The day went by fast and it was time for the exercise duel, the teams continued the same way they parted, so Rua and Ruka would be in one team.

They headed to the duel arena and the twins were as awaited again on the final but this time in one team, Sly and Patty were their opponents, they also were very good.

"Let's do our best," said Ruka to which Rua nodded.

"It doesn't matter if you do your best or not, you will fail," said Sly from the other side of the field.

"We'll see about that," replied Rua.

"Duel," both teams yelled and started.

Sly and Patty vs. Rua and Ruka

4000 | 4000

"My turn, Draw," Sly said, he looked for a second at his hand and already had a strategy.

"First, I set two cards face-down and then I activate my spell card Heavy Storm," Rua and Ruka looked surprised that he wants to destroy his own cards, "This card destroys and Spell/Trap card on the field," declared Sly as a storm got on the field and destroyed his two set cards.

"But… why did you do that?" asked Rua puzzled.

"You will see shortly," Sly said as he continued, "The trap cards I just destroyed can only be activated if destroyed, after they are destroyed I can summon 2 tokens in my side of the field," explained Sly as two masked tokens showed up on the field, "now I tribute these two tokens to summon my Antique Gear Golem," Sly continued as the tokens vanished and a big monster made from metal rose from the ground, "Unfortunately I can't attack you on my first turn so I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn," Sly finished.

"Wow, he summoned Antique Gear Golem with his first turn," Rua said with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Well then, show me what you got," Sly snapped at Rua.

'_I will show Ruka how much I have evolved and I will finish this game before she can be hurt,'_ Rua thought. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Morphtronic Datatron(400 ATK) in attack position, if Morphtronic Datatron is in attack position once per turn I can inflict 600 point of damage to my opponent's life points if I tribute 1 monster," explained Rua.

"But you don't have another monster on your field," said Sly a bit confused, "I didn't know why you summon him but it can't be for good, so I activate my quick spell card, Shrink" declared Sly.

"Let's see about that," said Rua grinning, "I activate my Spell card Change of Heart, and if you have forgotten your last loss let me explain what it does, I select a monster on your side of the field and change its side until the end of my turn," he explained, "And since you only have 1 monster on your field I have no other choice, but it's OK," said Rua with a bit of humor. Antique Gear Golem changed sides and was now in the side of Rua and Ruka.

At seeing this Sly's eyes widen in shock.

"And now Antique Gear Golem attack your annoying master," said Rua as Antique Gear Golem moved forward, "Wait one second before you attack, I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your set card just for any case," declared Rua as a tornado destroyed Sly's set card, "Now really attack him," yelled Rua.

Antique Gear Golem smacked Sly and Patty causing them to almost lose the duel.

Sly and Patty vs. Rua and Ruka

1000 | 4000

"But it isn't yet over," said Ruka.

"That's right, Morphtronic Datatron attack them," declared Rua as the robot got on his way to attack them. "NO!" Sly and Patty shouted at the same time.

Sly and Patty vs. Rua and Ruka

400 | 4000

"How about we end this now?" asked Rua as he turned to Ruka.

"Go ahead," said Ruka and nodded.

"I activate the effect of Morphtronic Datatron," Rua declared as Sly was now shaking knowing it's all over, "As I explained earlier, I tribute one monster and you get 600 points damage so I tribute your beloved Antique Gear Golem," Rua explained as Antique Gear Golem vanished, "I didn't think you were bluffing as you said you had a stronger monster than Antique Gear Golem, anyway Datatron finish him," said Rua as Morphtronic Datatron launched a second attack against him.

Sly and Patty vs. Rua and Ruka

0 | 4000

"And the winners are Rua and Ruka," the teacher yelled a bit like MC.

All just looked at the twins and applauded, they needed just 1 turn to win this game.

"Are you practicing behind my back?" asked Ruka chuckling.

"No but I just wanted to protect you and show you how better I got," explained Rua.

"Rua…" said Ruka emotionally touched by him as she wanted to kiss him but she didn't as she realized they were still in the school but instead she hugged him to which he hugged her back.

"You think I am ready yet to duel against Yusei or Jack?" Rua asked her after he stopped hugging her since someone could get suspicious.

"You sure did great today but when you duel them you should be sure you can keep up," explained Ruka.

"You're probably right," said Rua who in the inside was a bit annoyed that she still didn't think he was powerful enough.

**A/N: How you like me making Rua the duelist he should be and could be if the writers wouldn't be such idiots? You should know what I'm going to say now right? If not then I will say it "Please ****REVIEW****".**


	8. Rua vs Yensai

**A/N: Ready for a time-skip? No? Then I will not do that. I just re-read the reviews of this story, is this story a ****Twin shipping fic? I think I found out the right way to write a duel. Before I forget, Morphtronic Lantron has his original effect in this story, not the 100 life point's effect. And this chapter is not that much Rua x Ruka, just dueling and stuff like that, next chapter will be the final.**

Rua and Ruka finished school and were getting out of school as they heard Bob call out for help, "HELP!" he called.

The twins turned around as they heard him, two bullies were holding him by his collar, Rua couldn't hear what they were telling him, he went as fast as he could to help him, as he arrived those bullies took his deck and were about to walk off.

But as Rua and Ruka got there Bob was unconscious.

"Hey, get back here you jerks," Rua yelled as they turned around.

"What did you say?" asked bully 2 angry.

"Give him back his deck at once," Rua said as they walked to him.

"He lost it, he agreed dueling with betting our decks," bully 1 explained who seemed to be calmer than the other.

"So better get off here before you get hurt, little kid," bully 2 said before they started to walk again.

"Wouldn't you want to win another deck?" Rua asked as the two bullies turned around, _'I knew they couldn't resist,'_ Rua thought.

"Rua what are you doing?" asked Ruka worried.

"Don't worry, these guys are no match to me," said Rua, "I am starting to talk a bit like Jack,"

"I hope you are right," said Ruka as she stepped back a little.

"If you win you can have my deck, but if I win then you will give Bob his deck back!" Rua said.

"What do you say Hiyo, shall we crush this kid?" bully 1 said to bully 2.

"Just go ahead, Yensai," bully 2 said and nodded.

"Then it's settled?" asked Rua taking out his deck.

"Sure, kid," Yensai said also taking his deck out.

'Please Rua be careful,' Ruka thought.

They started their duel disks, placed their decks and the duel disk mixed the decks making everything ready to start.

"DUEL!" both called.

Rua VS Yensai

4000 | 4000

"I will go first!" said Yensai as he drew his card, "Draw!"

"I send Infernity Beast to the graveyard to Special Summon Dark Grepher!" said Yensai as a warrior with red eyes and a big sword appeared.

Dark Grepher

DARK – LV4

Warrior / Effect

ATK/1700 – DEF/1600

'Did he just say Infernity? According to that what Yusei told me this is not good,' Rua thought worried.

'These are the same kind of monsters which Kyosuke Kiryu dueled Yusei with, this is going to be hard for Rua, since Infernity is a handless combo that guy will also have a hard duel if he cannot handle that deck,' Ruka thought.

"I can Special Summon this monster if I discard a DARK LV5 or lower monster from my hand to the graveyard, what I did," explained Yensai.

"Next, I send one card from my hand to the top of the deck so I can Special Summon Plaguespreader Zombie," said Yensai as a mutated zombie appeared on the field.

Plaguespreader Zombie

DARK – LV2

Zombie / Tuner

ATK/400 – DEF/200

'This can't be good,' thought Rua as he saw the tuner.

"And I haven't yet done a Normal Summon so say hello to Infernity Dwarf," said Yensai as a little man with a flaming axe appeared.

Infernity Dwarf

DARK – LV2

Warrior / Effect

ATK/800 – DEF/500

"Then I set one card and now it's time for a little tune up, shall we," Yensai continued, "I tune Dark Grepher and Infernity Dwarf with my Plaguespreader Zombie, everyone who goes against this Infernity combination has not a chance, Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon," said Yensai as Plaguespreader Zombie got just 2 rotating green circles where Dark Grepher and Infernity Dwarf flew in.

LV2+LV2+LV4=LV8

As they vanished a light appeared and from there appeared a dragon with three hands/claws and an opened head.

Infernity Doom Dragon

DARK – LV8

Dragon / Synchro / Effect

ATK/3000 – DEF/2400

"Good job, brother," Hiyo said from the corner.

"Since it's my first turn I cannot attack, so I set one card face-down and end my turn," Yensai said while putting a card in his duel disk, he now had no card in his hand.

Rua VS Yensai

4000 | 4000

'He is really playing a handless combo…' Ruka thought.

"My turn!" Rua called, "Draw!"

He drew a card and looked at his hand, 'If I only would have Change of Heart now in my hand… wait, I can do without it!' Rua thought while looking at his hand.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Position," said Rua as a cell phone appeared and then transformed into a robot.

Morphtronic Celfon

EARTH – LV1

Machine / Effect

ATK/100 – DEF/100

"I activate Celfon's effect," Rua continued, "Once per turn he chooses a number between one and six, according to the number he chooses I can draw that amount of cards and special summon one LV4 or lower Morphtronic monster from those cards and the rest I shuffle back in my deck," Rua explained as the robot's numbers on his chest flashed.

1, 4, 2, 1, 6, 5, 4, 6, 3, 5, 6, **4**

"It's 4, so I get to draw 4 cards," said Rua as he drew 4 other cards, "Great, I Special Summon Morphtronic Scopen in Attack Position," said Rua as a Microscope appeared and transformed into a robot.

Morphtronic Scopen

LIGHT – LV3

Machine / Tuner

ATK/800 – DEF/1400

"I activate his effect, once per turn I can Special Summon one LV4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand but it is destroyed at the end phase, so I Special Summon Morphtronic Boarden, you will hate this guy," said Rua smiling at the last part.

Morphtronic Boarden

EARTH – LV3

Machine / Effect

ATK/500 – DEF/1800

"I activate Boarden's effect, while it is in Attack Position, all my Morphtronic monsters can attack you directly," said Rua.

"Think again," said Yensai as he pressed a button on his duel disk, "I activate Infernity Break, if I don't have a card on my hand and an effect of a monster, spell or trap card is activated I can destroy it, so say bye to your skate board," said Yensai as Boarden got destroyed.

'I wanted to spare this card for later but I don't have a choice,' thought Rua while looking at his hand.

"I activate my spell card, Junk Box," Rua said, "Thru this card I can Special Summon one LV4 or lower monster from my graveyard, but at the end of my turn it is destroyed, since there is no other monster on my graveyard I Special Summon Boarden back in the field, say hello."

"Now to his effect that I was talking about, all my Morphtronic monsters can attack you directly, so Boarden, Scopen and Celfon attack him," said Rua as the monsters flied over to the opponent and attacked him.

"What are you doing!" yelled Hiyo.

"That whole special summoning wasn't bad at all but you forgot that your Boarden will be destroyed during your end-phase. What will protect you then from my dragon?" asked Yensai.

"Who says that I did end my turn?" said Rua.

"What are you talking about you have no other monster to attack?" asked Yensai a bit angry.

'Clever, he used the effects of his monster before doing a Synchro Summon,' Hiyo thought.

"True, but I can still send those monsters I have to the graveyard to summon another, man you didn't learn anything at duel academy, did you?" said Rua.

"I tune my Morphtronic Celfon and Morphtronic Boarden with my Morphtronic Scopen to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon," said Rua as Scopen got two green circles, followed by Boarden and Celfon who got between the green circles.

Power Tool Dragon

EARTH – LV7

Machine / Synchro / Effect

ATK/2300 – DEF/2500

'I see, so he isn't just another amateur like his friend,' thought Yensai.

"Now I activate his effect, once per turn I can randomly choose one equip card from my deck and equip it to my dragon," explained Rua as the deck shuffled and one card got out, "I got United We Stand, with this card equipped my dragon's attack points and defense points rise for each monster on the field for 800, even for himself," he explained as Power Tool Dragon got powered up.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/3100 – DEF/3300)

"800 Attack points for each monster?" said Yensai shocked.

'But after what Yusei told me about that dragon, I have to prepare for its effect,' thought Rua as he took a spell card from his hand.

"My turn isn't over yet, so I activate One for One, with this card I can send one monster from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 LV1 monster from my deck, and the monster I choose is no other than Morphtronic Lantron in Attack Position," Rua said.

Morphtronic Lantron

LIGHT – LV1

Machine / Tuner

ATK/200 – DEF/200

'He will not fall for it,' thought Ruka knowing what Rua planned.

'Why did he summon that thing in Attack Position? Of course, it must be for that equip spell,' thought Yensai.

"And not to forget United We Stand's effect, which power my dragon up again," said Rua, 'Even if I have Lantron on my field and I could summon Life Stream Dragon, I can't risk my deck,' thought Rua as his dragon roared.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/3900 – DEF/4100)

"3900 points?" Yensai asked in shock.

"I set one card face-down and let you have your fun," said Rua putting a card in his duel disk.

"That was great of you Rua!" yelled Ruka.

"Thanks!" said Rua as he turned to face her while rubbing his head sheepishly.

'I can destroy his dragon with my dragon's effect but I could attack his Lantron and deal even bigger damage, no, I can't risk that he powers up his dragons attack power again, I can't allow that,'

Rua VS Yensai

4000 | 2400

"Tell that girlfriend of yours to be quiet!" said Yensai before starting his turn to which Rua blushed a bit.

"My turn, Draw!" said Yensai as he drew his card and looked at it.

"I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw 2 cards," said Yensai.

He drew his card and looked at them grinning, "If I am right that dragon of yours can escape destruction if he is equipped, right? Well if so, I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your equip spell," said Yensai as a heavy storm got on the field and destroyed his equip spell card.

'Come on, use your monsters effect,' Rua thought.

"Next I set one card face-down and then I activate the effect of my dragon, if I have no cards in my hand I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and you get the half of its points as damage," said Yensai as his monster got ready to fire.

'He fell for it,' Ruka thought.

Infernity Doom Dragon fired at Power Tool Dragon and destroyed it.

"Now to the damage," said Yensai who then realized Rua is smiling, "What makes you so happy?" Yensai asked as he saw that his Life Points haven't changed.

"How can that be?" Yensai asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Maybe that robot next to you can answer your question," said Rua smiling as Yensai realized Lantron is next to him making a weird noise.

"What is this thing doing?" asked Yensai confused.

"Getting revenge for Power Tool Dragon like I am doing for Bob," said Rua.

"But how?" asked Yensai still confused.

"You see, the damage that I am meant to receive from your dragon, you will receive instead of me!" said Rua before Lantron attacking Yensai.

"WHAT!" screamed Yensai in rage.

After Lantron attacked him he looked at Rua.

"The effect of Infernity Doom Dragon says that I cannot attack this turn so I have no other choice, I end my turn," said Yensai.

'What are you doing?' thought Hiyo looking at his brother.

'I need to do better, but however, Power Tool Dragon is gone; there is nothing else in his deck that can threaten me,' thought Yensai believing that his victory is sure even if he has less than 1000 Life Points left.

Rua VS Yensai

4000 | 850

"My turn, Draw!" said Rua as he drew a card and looked at it.

"I pay 800 Life Points so I can activate this card, Premature Burial," holding his card up, "With this card I Special Summon Power Tool Dragon, come back to me, my old friend," said Rua as Power Tool Dragon appeared again.

'His friend… I guess Power Tool Dragon is that, he always stood on his side, no matter what, like I did and will do,' thought Ruka looking at Power Tool Dragon.

'This could be a problem,' Yensai thought looking at Power Tool Dragon.

'I still shouldn't summon Life Stream Dragon, I would get a powerful monster but I shouldn't summon it yet before I know that he will be safe,' thought Rua.

"Now to his effect, you remember it right?" said Rua as his deck was shuffled and a card came out, it was Double Tool C&D.

"I equip my Power Tool Dragon with my Double Tool C&D, with it my dragon gains a boost of 1000 points during my turn," said as Power Tool Dragon got attached with 2 new weapons.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/3300 – DEF/2500)

"Now destroy his monster! Crafty Break!" Rua ordered.

Power Tool Dragon attacks Infernity Doom Dragon with the double tools and destroys it.

"Now Lantron it's your turn, attack him!" Rua ordered.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted, with this card I can Special Summon my dragon back, you are not the only one that can do that," said Yensai as Infernity Doom Dragon appeared again.

"Then I end my turn," said Rua.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/2300 – DEF/2500)

'He doesn't have enough experience with that deck to duel properly,' Ruka thought.

Rua VS Yensai

3200 | 550

"My turn, Draw!" said Yensai as he drew his card and looked at it, it was another Mystical Space Typhoon.

'That's the bug with this handless combo,' thought Yensai looking at his card, 'I will activate this card and destroy his tools so he won't be able attack again my dragon or lead my attacks to his dragon but to use my dragon's ability again would be stupid if I do so I will lose this duel,' he thought as he saw Lantron on the field in Attack Position, 'That's it I might not be able to take down his Power Tool Dragon but I can take 2800 of his life points,' Yensai thought while grinning.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yensai said as a storm got again on the field.

"You are trying it again? Just go ahead." Rua said smiling.

"Not really," said Yensai which turned Rua's smile into a confused look, "Infernity Doom Dragon attack his Lantron!" he ordered.

"Hmm… interesting idea, but it won't work; I activate my trap card No Entry!" Rua countered.

"What? When did you set that card?" Yensai asked angry.

"On my very first turn," said Rua, "I knew that early or late you would attack my weak Attack Position monsters so I had no other choice than to spare it for the last moment, now to its effect, all Attack Position monsters are switched to Defense Position, yours too,"

"Well then I end my turn," said Yensai with anger in his voice.

Rua VS Yensai

3200 | 550

"My turn, Draw!" Rua said as he drew his card, 'I have no defense left; I have to end this, now!' Rua thought as he looked at his card, 'This is it!' thought Rua while smiling.

'I know that smile, that's his I-win smile,' thought Ruka.

"First I change my Power Tool Dragon to Attack Position, next I summon Morphtronic Slingen," Rua said.

Morphtronic Slingen

WIND – LV4

Machine / Effect

ATK/1200 – DEF/800

"This card acts similar to your dragon, yet mine does not take damage from your points and it needs a tribute for it to work, so I tribute my Morphtronic Lantron to destroy your Infernity Doom Dragon!" Rua said.

"WHAT?" asked Yensai in rage.

"You didn't understand, did you? Well then let me say it again shorter so you can understand, you lose!" said Rua smiling.

Morphtronic Boarden got attached to Slingen and shot to Infernity Doom Dragon where both of them exploded.

"This can't be!" yelled Yensai.

"Now for the final strike!" said Rua raising his hand, "Power Tool Dragon finish this now! Crafty Break!" Rua said before Power Tool Dragon flied over to Yensai and attacked him to which Yensai fell on his back.

Rua VS Yensai

3200 | 0

"Great job, Rua!" Ruka yelled while running towards Rua.

Hiyo run over to help Yensai, after he helped him to get up he went to Rua packing his collar and lifting him up.

"Leave him alone," cried Ruka while trying to free Rua.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Hiyo in rage.

"Leave him alone!" said Yensai which surprised the others, "He won and a deal is a deal!" Yensai said.

"But… but…" said Hiyo.

"No buts; do it or I will kick your butt!" said Yensai as he sent Hiyo a deathly glare, to which he let Rua in the ground, where Ruka hugged him tight.

"You won; here is the deck of your friend," said Yensai as he gave Rua the deck of Bob.

"… Thanks…" Rua said a bit confused who with Ruka went to wake up Bob and give him his deck.

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead," Rua joked while shaking Bob.

"… Ehhh… what happened, oh yeah now I remember those guys took my deck," said Bob as he woke up and saw Rua and Ruka before him.

"I hope this could be a good replacement," said Ruka as Rua gave him his deck.

"Yeah, this will do," said Bob joking, "Wait one second, how did you get it back?" asked Bob confused.

"I dueled one of them and won, no big deal," said Rua while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"No big deal? I lost to that Yensai in three turns!" Bob said amazed.

"Really? He seemed not so good," said Rua looking at him a bit confused.

"Not so good? Oh man, probably not good enough for you Rua!" said Bob getting up.

"Well, anyway we should be heading home," said Ruka to which Rua nodded.

"See you tomorrow," said Rua to Bob.

"We don't have school tomorrow, because of the new features that will be added in the Duel Academy," Ruka reminded Rua.

"Right… what did say the director again that will be added to the duel academy?" asked Rua.

"Well the new computers for teachers and students, and the new library," answered Ruka.

"OK, that computers part sounds OK but that library thing… less OK," said Rua as Ruka laughed at the last part.

After the duel with Rua, Hiyo and Yensai went to the parking lot as they were walking Hiyo decided to bring the boy up.

"Why didn't we just take that boy's deck?" Hiyo asked Yensai.

"I told you a deal is a deal, he truly won, I could see in his eyes he has the potential to become a champion," said Yensai.

"A champion, that brat? Yeah, sure," said Hiyo rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't harm him a bit," said Yensai going over to his D-Wheel.

"Just forget about him, will you!" said Yensai as he started his D-Wheel and speeded off.

**A/N: Had to put those guys in this, original idea of the bullies came from ShardWing52 but… I couldn't make them duel him because he is stronger… thought about it but didn't know how to so I came up with a parallel idea.**


	9. The End

**A/N: OK… first story, last chapter… I am building it out from some junk ideas I had and maybe here they kiss a bit too much but hey… they are a couple now… and before I forget REVIEW**

Rua and Ruka after saying bye to Bob, they headed home.

"You are really getting better," Ruka said as they were walking.

"You think so?" asked Rua.

"Yeah, you're doing everyday better and better, two tough opponents in one day that you didn't have any problem winning," said Ruka to which Rua rubbed his head sheepishly, "That is something, maybe you will fight one day against Jack and/or Yusei," Ruka finished.

"Well, let's just hope Jack comes back, after he comes back, I will finish him off," said Rua grinning.

"Let's see about that," Ruka said as they walked inside mega market.

"Why are we here?" asked Rua confused.

"Well, we need some vegetables and some meat too," explained Ruka to which Rua nodded.

"Alright, wait, who will carry that stuff?" asked Rua to which Ruka chuckled, "I meant it," said Rua.

"Well, if it is too heavy for you -" started Ruka but was cut off by Rua, "No, no, I can handle it," said Rua, _'I hope I can,'_ he thought.

After about fifteen minutes or so they went out of the market and headed home, Rua having two bags in both hands and Ruka one in her right hand.

_'I didn't know vegetables can be this heavy,' _thought Rua.

After a while they arrived home and left the bags in the kitchen, where they sorted them in their places.

"Thanks for the help," said Ruka giving Rua a quick peek on his cheek.

"You're welcome," said Rua who also kissed Ruka on the cheek.

"I will be in the bedroom if you need anything," said Rua as walking to their bedroom.

After Rua got in the bed to rest, Ruka picked the phone and called someone.

After about ten minutes, Ruka went to Rua, "Rua, mom is in the phone, she wants to talk with you about something," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Huh… what for?" Rua asked confused.

"Don't know," said Ruka getting up.

Rua got also up and went to the living room where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello," Rua said as he answered.

"Hello, Rua," someone greeted on the phone.

"Hey, mom, how are you doing?" said as Ruka came to the kitchen.

"What does she say?" asked Ruka to which Rua raised his shoulders showing he doesn't know.

"Hey, how would you like to have your own D-Wheel?" Rua's mother asked.

"WHAT! A D-Wheel?" Rua screamed in happiness to which Ruka smiled.

"Yeah, but of course you can't drive it until you are old enough," his mom said.

"But why do you want to buy me a D-Wheel?" asked Rua a bit puzzled.

"Well Ruka told us that you don't think of us very well and she thought this could be a proper 'we are sorry' gift," she explained as she couldn't hear Rua anymore, "Hello, Rua are you there?"

"Ruka! You told them what I told you!" said Rua a bit angry to which Ruka was upset.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make you a surprise," Ruka said sadly which Rua saw.

"It's OK," said Rua who then hugged Ruka, to which she hugged back.

"Rua… mom is still on the phone," said Ruka after parting.

"Right…" said Rua a bit in embarrassment as he picked up the phone.

"Sorry for that, so what kind of D-Wheel you thinking of and when?" Rua said in excitement.

"Well you can choose the one you like in the internet or in a shop, but first you have to graduate, until then it stays in the garage," said the twin's mom to which Rua became a sad expression in his face.

_'What, only after graduating… that's not fair… I am old enough to fight against Ylliaster but not old enough to drive a D-Wheel? Wait one second… they aren't here the most time, so even if I take it for a ride they will not know…' _Rua thought.

"Are you thinking of using it even if we did forbid it?" said the twin's mom like she could read Rua's mind.

"N-No," answered Rua trying not to sound suspicious, _'She did this also when I was little,'_ Rua thought.

"So just select one in a shop or in the internet and it will be shipped to the garage," the twin's mom said.

"Alright, then you want to talk to Ruka?" Rua asked.

"I already talked to her," the twin's mom said.

"OK then, bye bye," Rua replied.

"Bye, bye," the twin's mom said as Rua hang up.

Rua turned to Ruka and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, sis," he said as he kissed her which she returned.

"You're welcome," Ruka said after they parted.

"I'll go then and search for a D-Wheel in the net," Rua said before going to the computer.

"Well, you will need also to learn to drive it," Ruka said going after him.

"How hard can that be, I can drive a Duel Board, a D-Wheel will be probably a challenge but I think I will handle it," Rua said.

He went to the computer looking for a good D-Wheel.

While searching thru D-Wheels he found one that he liked a lot, it was a blue and black one, he liked it and it had very good statistics.

"Hey Ruka, how does this one look to you?" Rua asked as he turned to Ruka who was watching TV.

"It looks good and it suits you, but it shouldn't be too fast, after all you don't want to crash do you?"

"Well, I don't want to crash but I need a fast one to be a champion," said Rua as he decided to tell his parents tomorrow that he wanted to buy that one.

As he found the D-Wheel he wanted, he took its name, emailed it to his parents and turned the computer off as he went back to bed just to rest. As he was resting, he saw an album standing on a shelf. _'That album… is mine and Ruka's'_ Rua thought as he got up and took it from the shelf.

He opened it in a random place and saw a picture, it was a picture as they met Yusei for the first time; Rua made it, in that picture Yusei had some rabbit ears attached and a Santa beard. Rua laughed a lot as he saw this picture, _'If I would show this photo to Yusei he would… I don't even know what would happen to me. As I took this photo, Ruka continued telling me that if Yusei wakes up he will probably kill me,'_ Rua thought.

He opened the album once again in a random place, this one made him sad, it was Rua and Ruka about a hour before she fell in her coma, _'That is just a hour before she fell in coma, I thought I was dying back then as I saw her laying there, not reacting,'_ thought Rua.

He again picked a random place in the album and opened it, it was a picture of Rua and Ruka's class as they were little, Rua then saw a guy and got angry, that guy was someone he had a fight with back then because he told Ruka the shadows are monsters that will hurt you at night. After Rua finished his fight with that guy, he went to Ruka to 'protect' her from what she believed to be real monsters.

_'I guess any bad memory has its good side,'_ Rua thought as he opened the album again randomly.

The next photo was taken at a carnival, before the Dark Signers and after the Fortune Cup. Ruka's dragon mark could be seen. _'Back then, I wished for myself to be a signer and not my sister, maybe it seems selfish but I just wanted it so she wouldn't be in any danger or get hurt,' _he thought looking at the photo, Rua and Ruka were eating ice cream while Ruka was holding a Kuribon stuffed animal which Rua won for her.

He chose again a random page and looked at it, it was Rua and Ruka hugging in a picnic and it was taken the first day after Ruka woke up from her coma. _'Leaving Ruka alone would be the last thing I would do, that was the time I promised to Ruka and myself that I would keep her safe, no matter the cost,' _Rua thought looking at that picture.

As he picked another photo, he saw the photo of him and Ruka in the kid's school choir, _'I thought I shredded this one, who on earth was so stupid to think that I would be good at singing?'_ thought Rua as he saw himself in a different school uniform which to him seemed the most stupid clothes he could ever have in a photo but then he looked at Ruka, she was wearing a cute uniform, _'She also thinks we look ridiculous but she probably means just me,'_ Rua thought.

He got to another picture which confused him _'What is this?'_ he thought, he didn't have an idea when it was shot; Rua was sleeping while hugging a Kuribon stuff animal and wearing the same rabbit ears as Yusei, _'… Of course… she probably planned to black mail me or something like that with this thing,'_ Rua thought as he saw the calendar next to his bed on the photo.

_'That day… I remember it, I saw that day a dream that our family; I, Yusei and Luna would be the best dueling team in the world…'_ Rua thought picking another photo.

The photo he picked made him smile, it was the photo as Team 5Ds won WRGP, immediately a thought came into his mind _'Wait one second, why 5Ds and not 6Ds?'_ In that photo all except Yusei, Bruno and Ruka were opening some bottles from happiness, Rua had his eyes closed and didn't see that he was aiming at Ruka. _'She was a bit angry about this,' _Rua thought.

As he was looking at the photos, Ruka came inside.

"Rua, dinner is…" she started but saw him looking at the album.

"You looking thru our photos?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, a lot happened since we met Yusei, I am trying to think what would have happened if we didn't trust him," said Rua as Ruka was just looking at him, "I just hope that we would still be together," Rua finished.

"Rua..." said Ruka who kissed him while blushing a bit.

"Anyway," said Rua searching for a photo in the album, "By the way, cute photo that you made," said Rua holding the album up with the photo of him being asleep.

"That was… it's just…" said Ruka to which Rua laughed a bit.

"You said something about dinner?" asked Rua placing the album in the shelf.

"Yeah… dinner is ready, I made fish," answered Ruka getting up.

"OK" said Rua before getting Ruka's hand making her blush a bit and going in the kitchen.

After eating dinner, they went to the TV, watched a movie and eventually they slept in each other's arms while watching TV.

Rua got awake as he heard bullets firing.

"Wha…" said Rua waking up as he realized he was held by Ruka and blushed a bit because of that, _'We must have slept while watching TV'_ he thought.

"Ruka, wake up, we have to sleep," said Rua while shaking Ruka a bit, _'Wake up, we have to sleep, what a weak argument,'_ thought Rua.

"OK…" said Ruka getting up and walking to the closet.

"That's the closet…" said Rua getting a bit surprised.

"Just wanted to trick you, hehe," said Ruka heading to the bathroom.

_'Didn't seem like a trick,'_ thought Rua getting to the bedroom to get his pajamas, after he and Ruka got them on, they went to brush their teeth.

After they brushed their teeth they went to the bed, got under the covers and had a deep and more passionate kiss making each other blush.

"Good night, Rua," said Ruka as they parted.

"Good night, Ruka," said Rua as he putted his arms around her which she did the same.

As they slept they knew, that the future was going to have hardships, but as long as they had each other everything was going to be fine.

**A/N: Yeah… I know weak for an ending… didn't know what else to do, if you people have any idea, tell them to me and I could fix this; I mean I could have copied from the other stories but… anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
